Chris Ridgway (Psycho Series Character)
Christopher Ridgway (born 1958) is the older brother of Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. and paternal uncle of Jesse & Jeffrey Jr. He makes his first appearance in MEET PSYCHO DAD'S BROTHER! when he hires to work at the McCann's Farm. Biography Pre-2016 Chris came across McCann's Farm at some point in his life and was hired as a farmer by his boss Anita. He was seen in various videos on his nephew Jesse's YouTube channel McJuggerNuggets (e,g. Jesse Reaches 100,000 Gamerscore). Enforcing Jesse Ridgway Chris was brought in as a last resort to help Jesse find a job, where he has failed to find a job in the span of two weeks after the events of Psycho Dad Woodchips Wii U. Relationships Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. Despite being brothers, Jeffrey Sr. and Chris seem to share a tense relationship. Both seem to apparently "owe each other", as Chris owes him for getting Jesse a job, while Jeffrey Sr. owes him if Jesse is unwilling to corporate, as well as other things that Jeffrey Sr. has mentioned are none of Jesse's business. In addition, Jeff Sr. and Chris both share similar traits. Regardless, the two agree that Jesse's current state is a mess and that he needs a job. In [[BYE BYE BIGBRUDDA!|''BYE BYE BIGBRUDDA!]], Jeffrey Jr. reveals that Chris and Jeffrey Sr. used to fight all the time, similar to how Jesse and Jeffrey Jr. did. In ''O BROTHER, WHERE ART THOU?, Chris tells Jeffrey Sr that he threw him under the bus for making it sound like he called Jesse's dad. This causes a heated argument with both of them about how he is treated and his Youtube job. He tells Jesse that his Dad needs psychiatric help. Jesse Ridgway Chris and Jesse currently maintain a somewhat decent relationship. According to Jesse, he and Chris would never get along, which would be shown later on as the two tend to share insults and bicker. Chris was shown to be abusive to Jesse at times, even putting him in a chokehold. Both Jesse and Chris do not look forward working with each other, but in the end, they are willing to see how it will work out. Chris is not a fan of Jesse's gaming and vlogging, he wants him to get a real job. Chris seems to not acknowledge YouTube as a job, let alone not even know what YouTube is. There are a few times where he is shown as a good uncle and cares about Jesse, willing to tour him around a market and provide him with food at a barbecue in THE COWTOWN RODEO!. He seems to be more reasonable than his brother Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. concerning YouTube. The biggest impact in their relationship was in [[HELL TO PAY!|''HELL TO PAY!]], where Chris was furious when he found out that Jesse had quit his job at the farm. Chris was ready to attack to him, until Jesse tried to reason him in a talk. Afterwards, the two began to show their family love for each other, with the two hugging and thanking each other. Chris even revealed that he got Warrior to tone down the price of his truck, in order for Jesse to use the remaining money for something good in the future. He even encouraged him to get out of Jeffrey Sr's house as soon as he can. In ''O BROTHER, WHERE ART THOU?, Chris is shown standing up for Jesse when arguing with Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. When Jesse thanked Chris for standing up to him, and said that nobody stood up to his dad, Chris said that "somebody's got to", thus showing that Chris has a heart. It's also revealed that Chris did not go all out and tell Jeffrey Sr. that Jesse quit his job. Zachary Cornatzer Chris and Corn share a poor relationship (despite not knowing each other all that well). Chris tends to insult Corn with homophobic jokes such as referring to him as a "jackass", "Cornhole" and "Jesse's gay buddy." When Jesse wants Corn to work with him at the farm, Chris seemed to be quite reluctant about it, thinking the two might have a "circle jerk" with each other. Corn views Chris as an "asshole", just like Jesse. It is shown in NO CAMERAS ALLOWED! that Chris has no problems committing assault to Corn, as he is shown to drag and push him around when bringing him and Jesse to Anita, when he discovered that they still had the camera with them. Their relationship is severely damaged in RAGE QUITTER! *PSYCHO UPDATE*, where the two get into a heated argument after Chris throws goat feces at Corn, causing the latter to quit the job and appear very angered afterward, which is very unlike Corn. In DON'T BE A CHICKEN!, Chris was surprised to see Corn at the farm again with the camera, until Jesse and Anita explained that he was only here for filming. Regardless, Chris and Corn were still mad at each other about the day before, and were reluctant on apologizing to each other at first, but they eventually did so. Despite this, however, they continued to bicker each other. Things He Damaged So Far Trivia * Despite being described as a nice person by Anita, Chris has shown that he is willing to inflict physical violence on others. Including making threats to harm Jesse's life. * Though he made his first appearance in MEET PSYCHO DAD'S BROTHER! Chris was mentioned as one of the few people that nominated Jesse to do the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge in The Real ALS Ice Bucket Challenge. * His relationship with Anita is quite similar to that of Jeffrey Sr. and Theresa's, as well as George and Melissa's. * Chris has only been stood up to by Zachary Cornatzer. * Like Jeffery Jr Chris used to be antagonistic towards Jessie but later had a change of heart and stared being nicer to Jessie. * In WHAT DOES "YUM-YUM" MEAN? QnA 24 It was revealed that Chris is 5 years older than Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Heroes